jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Quixote's Golden Shield
'''Captain Quixote's Golden Shield '''is a shield made of gold belonging to Captain Quixote's family throughout the ages. Captain Quixote's shield was lost at sea to El Blanco. Background History Long ago while sailing the vast Never Sea during a storm Captain Quixote's ship,the Santa María was attacked by a giant white squid known as, El Blanco. While Captain Quixote manages to defend himself from the vile beast from the deep, but in the process, his prized golden shield was stolen by the squid as it flees back into the deep. Captain Quixote vowed to never give up the chase until he reclaims his shield and best El Blanco no matter how long it takes. Role in the series Captain Quixote's Shield first appeared in the episode "Captain Quixote". While Jake and his crew were enjoying riding there wave runner they come across El Blanco who slips beneath them only to get caught within Captain Quixote's net who brings them aboard his ship believing he had finally capture El Blanco. After realizing his mistake he soon frees the young pirates and introduce himself and explain his quest. Jake and his crew offer there help to Captain Quixote, who was happy to have the extra hands. While sailing the pirates later encounter El Blanco swimming through some rock bed in the middle of the sea. Jake suggests they find another way through but Captain Quixote loses himself in the hunt to capture the giant squid he risks his own safety, as well as Jake and his crews in the chase. Jake informs Quixote his actions were a little too hasty. Quixote apologizes to his young friends. Later Quixote accompanied by Jake and his forces come across El Blanco attacking the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook and his crew tries to take the golden shield for themselves. Seeing Hook and his men in danger Jake springs into action using Izzy's Pixie Dust he mange to distract El Blanco and allows Captain Quixote to reclaim his shield as El Blanco limbs become entangled. With his shield back in his possession, Captain Quixote soon releases El Blanco back into the sea, scolding the beast to never bother him again. As Captain Quixote hangs his shield back on his ship he felt empty his quest was over. Much to the surprise of himself and Jake and his crew he wasn't the only one sad as El Blanco returned whimpering. Izzy comments both of the captain and squid enjoyed the chase. Unknown to Captain Quixote at the time Captain Hook sneaks aboard Quixote's ship in a last attempt to steal the shield but stumbles on the painting on the floor causing Hook and the shield to fall overboard only to captured by El Blanco once more as Hook and Mr. Smee flee back to the Jolly Roger. El Blanco joyously waves the shield prompting Captain Quixote to chase him and Quixote taunts the squid that he'll follow him to ends of the Never Sea once more to reclaim his shield. Captain Quixote thanks Jake and his crew for their help before leaving to peruse El Blanco once more. Gallery Hook-Captain Quixote04.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote14.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote15.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote07.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote16.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote25.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote27.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote18.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote19.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote20.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote24.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote25.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote27.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote28.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote29.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote30.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote32.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote33.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote34.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote35.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote37.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote42.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote43.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote44.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote46.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote46.jpg Category:Objects Category:Gold Category:Treasure